First?
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Seluk beluk kekalutan Hinata kala menghadiri sebuah pesta Kerajaan bersama Sakura. Penyamaran dilakukan. Sasuke jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Fanfic req kak Moku-chan. Warning inside!


Kesan pertama itu penting? Ah, mungkin. Kalau tidak bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta dalam pandangan pertama? Tapi, kenapa dia selalu berusaha menghindariku? **–Sasuke**

Tapi Ayah dan _Nii-chan_ selalu bilang padaku, kalau orang yang memiliki mata yang menyeramkan itu jangan didekati, mereka akan memakanmu. Aku memang kurang mengerti tapi itulah yang _Nii-chan_ katakan padaku. **–Hinata**

Mereka bodoh. Sangat bodoh malah. Sudah seperti itu masa belum sadar juga? Kalau bisa, aku ingin mengurung mereka berdua di tempat terkunci dan gelap gulita supaya mereka bisa lebih jujur. **–Sakura**

**Ether-chan proudly presents:**

_**First © Eternal Dream Chowz**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No Plagiat It's Trully From my Brain**_

_**Pairing**_**: Mainly! Sasuke U. x Hinata H. **

_**Genre: Romance, Humor, H/C (dikit)**_

_**Rate**_**: T**

_**Warning**_**: OOC, Typo(s), AU (Kingdom Setting), alur cepat, deskripsi yang banyak, judul ambigu**

_**Special Fanfic for**_** Moku-**_**chan Senpai**_

**A/N: Hai, hai! Masih dengan Ether-chan yang kreatif (kreak dan primitif), Ether persembahkan fanfic sesuai illustrasi dari kak Moku. Semoga berkenan… ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_**Match Maker © Eternal Dream Chowz**_

**.**

**.**

Di sudut kerajaan, Sasuke, sang pangeran tampan yang berwajah _stoic_ tampak berwajah bosan. Penyebabnya tak lain adalah acara kerajaan yang telah disiapkan baginya. Sebuah acara tak masuk akal yang menjebak dirinya sebagai tokoh utama di dalamnya. Bilang saja ini adalah acara pencarian istri baginya—yang berkedok sebagai pesta dansa—. Bukannya ia tak mau menolak, tapi dewan kerajaan dan ayahnya—sang raja sendiri—telah setuju untuk menikahkannya di usia muda sebagai calon penerus kerajaan.

Bukan juga karena Sasuke tak punya saudara yang lebih tua, hanya saja sang kakak, Itachi, lebih memilih mengikut kubu sang istri, Konan, di kerajaan Akatsuki. Di mana ayah mereka Uchiha Fugaku juga telah mengizinkan. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Sasuke depresi seperti sekarang.

Dengan geram Sasuke mendelik tajam pada siapa saja yang melewati batas teritorinya di koridor kerajaan. Hei! Sejak kapan lorong kerajaan yang luasnya tak seberapa itu menjadi bagian teritorimu?

Yah, mau menolak tak bisa, menerima pun ia tak ikhlas, serba salah. Akhirnya di sinilah ia mengungsi sekarang, berusaha menolak atensi gadis-gadis kaya nan centil dari kerajaan entah-apa-namanya yang telah berkumpul sejak pagi tadi. Masih bertahan di tempatnya, suara kasak-kusuk dari bagian taman terdengar.

Diawali suara derap kaki kuda dan suara gemeretak roda kereta lalu disambung suara-suara dari para tamu yang hadir.

"Ah, kelihatannya Nona Muda dari kerajaan Haruno sudah tiba."

"Iya, lihatlah, anggun sekali."

"Kelihatannya dia akan menjadi kandidat terbesar pangeran Sasuke."

"Mungkin saja. Relasi mereka cukup baik. Juga ada informasi bahwa acara kali ini memang untuk menunangkan mereka."

Terdengar berbagai jenis sambutan mulai dari pujian, kritikan, sampai cemoohan dari para undangan yang hadir. Sasuke mengintip dari sela-sela tiang beton yang membatasi teritorinya. Tapi, bukannya menatap sang putri dari kerajaan tersebut, Sasuke hanya memperhatikan sesosok gadis bersurai indigo yang tampak berjalan di belakang gadis berambut pink yang tampil mewah, perawakan gadis indigo itu tampak mungil, pakaiannya sopan dan ia juga, manis.

Ah, gadis itu tampak berjalan ke arahnya tepat bersisian dengan gadis musim semi yang tampak nyentrik itu. Ia hanya memandangi gadis mungil yang merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke. Gadis pink di depannya memandang Sasuke dan gadis di belakangnya secara bergantian, lalu tersenyum singkat.

"Hinata, kau pergilah duluan," perintah gadis pink itu pada gadis yang berjalan di sisinya.

Gadis bernama Hinata menunduk patuh lalu segera mengambil alih barang-barang si gadis pink itu diikuti bisikan terima kasih dari sang gadis _pink_. Saat melewati Sasuke, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, berusaha menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

'Kenapa dia? Biasanya gadis sepertinya akan langsung bertekuk lutut padaku,' pikir Sasuke sambil terus mengamati kepergian Hinata.

Akan tetapi pengamatannya berakhir karena ia merasa bahwa gadis musim semi yang masih ada di sampingnya menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran, sungguh tidak etis kan, seorang pangeran yang dipuja-puja banyak gadis seperti dirinya bertekuk lutut pada gadis yang kelihatannya adalah pelayan, pada pandangan pertama pula?!

"Pangeran Sasuke bukan?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Haruno Sakura. Kau boleh memanggilku Sakura," jawab Sakura, masih mempertahankan nada lembut dalam suaranya.

"Hn, pergilah," usir Sasuke dengan tidak sopan.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa yang Anda katakan barusan?" tanya Sakura, berusaha menyakinkan diri dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi.

"Pergi dari hadapanku. Sekarang."

Nah, kalimat satu ini benar-benar mengundang amarah Sakura yang dikenal sebagai putri berandal dari kerajaan Haruno. Kedutan kesal menghiasi jidatnya sekarang.

"Huh, baiklah pantat ayam. Pangeran apanya, kau sama sekali tidak pantas untuk predikat itu tahu! Sudah, aku pergi!" ucap Sakura sambil beranjak pergi. Lebih baik menyingkir sekarang sebelum ia menghadiahi bogem mentah pada pangeran menyebalkan itu. Kini giliran Sasuke yang memajang wajah tidak suka karena gaya rambutnya dihina seperti itu.

Belum jauh berjalan, Sakura menyeringai sedikit, mungkin ini akan menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Satu lagi, pangeran jelek! Jangan jatuh cinta padanya. Karena kau tak pantas untuknya!" ucap Sakura tanpa membalikkan badannya. Suaranya cukup jelas untuk didengar Sasuke.

"Cih, dasar barbar!"

Sasuke memandang heran punggung gadis aneh itu, jatuh cinta? Pada siapa? Pada 'dia' siapa? Cih, gadis aneh!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kabar bahwa sang pangeran bungsu tidak menghadiri acara seharian sampai di telinga Fugaku, pada pagi hari Sasuke mendapat sarapan berupa ceramahan yang memakan waktu sekitar dua jam lebih. Cukup menyakitkan batin dan telinganya. Tak ambil pusing, Sasuke malah semakin nekat untuk melarikan diri dari acara hari kedua.

Tapi, seakan mampu membaca pikiran Sasuke, dua orang pengawal disertakan bersamanya, agar ia tak kabur. Mau tak mau hari ini ia harus meladeni gadis-gadis yang jumlahnya entah berapa itu. Wajah datar ia persembahkan kepada setiap orang, aura menusuk juga membuat beberapa orang merasa ketakutan.

Di sela-sela kegiatan menyebalkan itu, Sasuke melihat sekilas bayangan gadis berambut indigo kemarin di tengah-tengah aula. Perawakannya yang mungil dan sederhana sangat berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang tengah merayunya sekarang ini. Rambut indigonya yang terurai juga membuatnya mudah dikenali.

"P-permisi …," suara lemah gadis itu mengalun saat ia berusaha menyeruak di kerumunan tamu.

Kaki Sasuke bergerak sendiri, mengikuti gadis itu. Mengikutinya tanpa sadar. Para prajurit yang menemaninya bahkan tidak sadar kalau tuan muda mereka sudah hilang dari kerubungan gadis-gadis cantik di sana.

Setelah berjalan agak jauh, Sasuke memperhatikan sekitarnya. Kalau tidak salah, ini adalah _mansion_ para pelayan kerajaan. Mendengar suara ramai dari sana, Sasuke memperhatikan dari jauh. Sasuke melihat pemandangan yang sekarang tersaji di depannya.

Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu dengan akrab mengajak anak-anak pelayan untuk berkumpul, lalu bersenda gurau dengan mereka. Anak-anak kecil itu tampak senang dan tertarik pada Hinata. Sungguh jarang ada gadis dari wilayah luar yang memperhatikan keadaan para pelayan dan keluarga mereka. Tampak oleh Sasuke, Hinata menggendong seorang anak kecil lalu tampak tertawa karena suatu hal.

Anak-anak lain tampak berebutan untuk bermain dengan Hinata, para pelayan lain pun merasa senang dengan kehadiran Hinata di situ. Meski awalnya mereka melarang Hinata yang merupakan tamu untuk mendatangi kawasan mereka, Hinata meyakinkan mereka dan mengatakan bahwa tidak akan ada masalah kalau ia datang ke sana.

Sasuke hanya bisa mematung melihat wajah gadis itu, anggun, menenangkan dan terkesan lembut. Bukankah ia hanyalah pelayan keluarga Haruno? Kenapa ia bisa seanggun itu?

"Ah, itu dia! Sasuke-sama!" Sasuke tersentak, para pengawal tadi menemukannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus, mengganggu privasinya saja.

"Tolong kembali ke aula utama, Sasuke-sama. Fugaku-sama akan menghukum kami kalau Sasuke-samasampai menghilang."

"Hn."

Sekali lagi, Sasuke memandang gadis itu sebelum badannya berbalik. Tatapan mereka bertemu, amethyst dan onyx. Saling bersirobok dan menciptakan sebuah kilatan yang menggugah hati. Sayangnya, Hinata memilih mengalihkan pandangannya, menolak menatap lebih lama onyx yang khas itu, takut.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tapi tak berlangsung lama saat ia menemukan Hinata menatapnya sekilas dan tersenyum lembut sambil membungkuk hormat. Rona kemerahan yang tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke. Gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Sasuke berdehem pelan lalu membalas dengan wajah datar.

"Sasuke-_sama_?" para pengawal itu menatap pangeran muda itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Hn."

Sial.

Apa ini yang dikatakan gadis itu semalam? Batin Sasuke, teringat akan kata-kata Sakura kemarin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Menara Timur, Kamar Tamu Undangan**

…

"Nah, nah, siapa yang sudah jatuh cinta ya? Ah, Hinata kau kasihan sekali," celetuk Sakura pada malam hari setelah acara makan malam selesai dan para tamu undangan kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"Ehh, S-sakura-sama, kenapa bicara begitu? Lagipula, jatuh cinta pada siapa?"

"Hei, hei, hentikan itu. Aku bukanlah orang yang harus kau sebut dengan embel-embel –sama, iya kan, Hinata-sama?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya dan menoyor jidat Hinata dengan jemari lentiknya.

Hinata cepat-cepat membekap mulut gadis itu sambil meringis sedikit—bagaimanapun juga menutup mulut gadis itu adalah prioritasnya—, "Hush! J-jangan keras-keras, nanti ketahuan."

Sakura megap-megap karena Hinata membuatnya sesak, "Uhukk …, kenapa harus disembunyikan sih?"

"Soalnya aku memang tidak mau. Makanya aku minta bantuan Sakura-chan untuk membuatku kelihatan seperti _maid_ saja," Hinata memeluk lututnya sambil memandang Sakura yang keheranan.

"Hinata, gadis-gadis yang datang sebanyak itu lalu kenapa kau setakut ini? Seperti gadis cantik yang dikejar-kejar _monster_ untuk dinikahi saja."

"E-ehh? B-bukan begitu, h-hanya saja aku ada firasat buruk tentang Pangeran itu. Lagipula aku takut melihat matanya, seperti terhipnotis. Lagipula kata nii-chan tidak boleh memandang matanya lama-lama."

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah mengingat tatapan mata yang tajam Sasuke tadi siang. Mata onyx yang gelap seperti horizon kegelapan malam yang tak pernah habis.

"Memangnya kalau kau datang sebagai Nona Hyuuga apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Emm, tidak tahu sih. Hanya untuk mengantisipasi yang terburuk, soalnya aku belum mau menikah, aku takut. Tenten-_nee_ juga mengatakan hal yang sama padaku saat dia bertengkar dengan Neji-_nii_."

Sakura merutuki Tenten dalam hati atas perlakuannya menakuti Hinata tentang pernikahan hanya karena ia berkelahi dengan Neji saat pernikahan mereka sendiri telah berlangsung beberapa bulan.

Sakura ingin sekali mengantukkan kepalanya ke dinding mendengar penuturan Hinata, "Astaga! Kenapa aku dikelilingi orang-orang yang pikirannya pendek seperti ini sih? Neji dan Tenten idiot! Kau dan si pantat ayam itu juga sama saja, yah?"

"L-lho, kok begitu? Lagipula pantat ayam itu—eeh, Sakura-chan, jangan meledek Pangeran seperti itu, tidak sopan tahu."

Sakura mendesah, lalu menarik selimut "Ah, sudahlah. Aku mau tidur saja,"

"Eh? Ayo beritahu aku dulu!" Hinata berusaha mengguncang tubuh Sakura karena penasaran.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri kok."

"Sakura-chan pelit!"

'Bukannya aku tak mau memberitahu sih. Hanya saja kalian terlalu idiot dan aku tak mau jadi mak comblang!' jerit _inner_ Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi datang dengan cepat, bahkan Hinata bisa merasakan matanya terasa perih saat Sakura membuka tirai-tirai besar di kamar. Cahaya yang masuk membuatnya untuk menumpukan punggungnya ke sandaran ranjang. Mengucek mata sejenak lalu mengerang lirih,

"Kenapa pagi sekali, Sakura-chan?"

"Ah, _ohayou_. Aku membangunkanmu ya? _Gomen,_"

"_Iie, daijoubu_. Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini?"

"Hanya menyusun barang-barang kok. Besok kita akan pulang kan?"

"Ah, iya juga. Bukannya acara terakhir akan dimulai jam delapan? Ini masih jam enam."

"Ya …, acara pagi seperti biasa dan nanti malam adalah klimaks dari acara ini."

"Hmm, _souka._"

Hinata menapakkan kakinya pada lantai marmer yang dingin, kakinya meraba-raba lantai lalu memakai sandal yang ada di bawah ranjang. Cahaya yang lembut masih diselingi sedikit kabut tak membuat Hinata mengurungkan niat mendekati balkon. Hinata menatap sekitarnya lalu tersenyum lembut, datang ke kastil ini cukup menyenangkan juga, pemandangannya indah.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangan di bawah balkon, ada orang yang sedang melakukan kegiatan berkuda. Rambut orang yang sedang berkuda itu tampak familiar, seperti pantat ayam … Pantat ayam ya? Akh! Itu kan Pangeran Sasuke, Hinata merutuk dalam hati karena mulai terbiasa dengan julukan aneh dari Sakura itu.

Mata keunguan Hinata masih asyik mengikuti derap kuda yang dinaiki oleh sang pangeran.

…

Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke menoleh ke atas, menemukan sepasang mata tanpa pupil yang unik sedang mengamatinya dengan saksama. Sasuke balas menatap Hinata sambil menurunkan kecepatan dan akhirnya diam di tempat. Hinata sendiri asyik menatap terus tanpa sadar sang pangeran juga ikut mengamatinya. Hinata terkesiap, merasakan pandangan itu semakin lama semakin tajam, dengan wajah bersemu merah, Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan gesture kaku. Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Hinata yang begitu lucu di matanya.

"Hei, hei, apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" Sakura tertawa geli setelah mengetajui siapa yang ada di bawah balkon.

"A-apanya?"

"Wajahmu memerah tuh."

"E-eh …, t-tidak kok, ini—"

"Hahh! Sudah aku duga akan begini jadinya. Kau suka padanya ya?"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"C-cepat sekali menyangkalnya, tidak gagap pula."

"H-habisnya, memang bukan begitu," Hinata memainkan jarinya dengan gugup.

"Hei, jangan memasang tampang akan menangis begitu, aku hanya bercanda." Sakura mengacak rambut Hinata dengan gemas.

Heran saja, kenapa temannya ini sangat polos tapi cenderung membohongi diri sendiri ya? Ah, nanti juga sadar kok! Biarlah!

"U-um, aku enggak nangis kok," protes Hinata sambil memukul lengan Sakura yang iseng.

"Ya sudah. Aku mau mandi dulu."

"A-aku akan keluar sebentar. Mencari udara segar," Hinata meraih mantel satin ungu dan beranjak menuju pintu.

"Hati-hati ya. Nanti kau dimakan ayam!" Sakura segera membanting pintu kamar mandi sebelum dia mendapat sambutan bantal terbang dari Hinata. Hinata mengeratkan mantelnya dan membuka pintu.

Tanpa melihat sekitarnya, Hinata melangkah pasti menuju tangga di bawah koridor panjang yang menghubungkan kastil menara timur dengan sebuah taman. Hampir mencapai tangga bawah mata amethystnya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang tengah berdiri angkuh dengan gaya aristocrat dan tangan bersidekap di depan dada tak lupa rambut anti-gravitasinya yang mencolok dan unik.

"S-sasuke-sama?" Hinata mendesis kalut, ada baiknya ia kembali sekarang daripada harus menghadapi pemuda itu. Hinata berbalik pelan-pelan lalu menaiki anak tangga untuk kembali ke atas.

"Oi."

Sebuah lengan menggapai tangan pucat Hinata. Hinata membatu, siapa yang menyentuh tangannya kalau bukan orang yang ada sejak tadi di bawah sana? Apa dia akan dihukum? Apa salah Hinata? Ketemu juga baru sekali dua kali masa langsung diteror seperti ini? Huwaa! Hinata menyesal karena keluar dari kamarnya!

"_H-hai_!"

Spontan Hinata menjawab dengan gugup.

"Melihatku lalu pergi begitu saja?"

"B-bukan begitu. M-maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia,"

"Mana majikanmu yang menyebalkan itu?" Sasuke belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Cukup heran juga menyadari bahwa tangan Hinata yang mungil bila dibandingkan dengan lengannya.

"S-sakura-sama ada di dalam kamar. A-akan kupanggilkan sekarang," Hinata menarik lengannya dengan perlahan, berusaha lari lagi. Setidaknya Hinata merasa cukup lega bahwa penyamarannya tidak terbongkar.

"Jangan."

Tangan Hinata dicekal untuk kedua kalinya. Hinata meringis sesaat tapi wajahnya memerah total saat sadar bahwa Sasuke mengurung tubuhnya.

"E-eh?"

"Kau—ikut denganku."

"EH?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Y-yang Mulia, kenapa membawa saya ke sini?"

"Kenapa? Mau protes?"

"A-ah—tidak."

Hinata meneguk ludahnya dengan terpaksa. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai diboyong ke taman mawar pribadi pangeran galak ini? Apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Hinata? Akan diracuni seperti Putri Tidur? Atau jangan-jangan pangeran yang merupakan sekutu penyihir? Atau—

"Hei, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Oh ya, siapa namamu?" Sasuke menatap tajam pada Hinata yang mulai berkeringat dingin. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu.

"H-hinata, Yang Mulia." takut-takut Hinata mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

"Ah, Hinata? Tempat yang bercahaya? Tidak buruk."

"L-lalu kenapa aku dibawa ke sini, Yang Mulia?"

Eh, iya! Kenapa Sasuke malah membawa gadis ini? Padahal awalnya Sasuke hanya berteduh di dekat tangga itu karena sebelumnya turun hujan gerimis dan Sasuke tidak mau pakaiannya basah.

Hinata masih memandang penuh tanya.

"Hn."

Hah? Apa-apaan itu?! Bikin emosi saja!

Senyap.

Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia bingung bagaimana melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan gadis muda tak berstatus itu. Habisnya Sasuke itu cukup malas berurusan dengan manusia bergender wanita kecuali ibu dan kakak iparnya.

"Hihi…," Hinata tertawa lembut karena menyadari bahwa Sasuke itu cukup kikuk juga. Jangan-jangan Sasuke itu orang yang kurang bisa berkomunikasi dengan lawan jenis?

Suara tawa itu mampu membuat Sasuke terkesiap.

"Cantik."

"A-anda mengatakan sesuatu?" Hinata mengelap air mata yang sempat menitik karena tertawa terlalu lama.

"Hn."

Sunyi lagi. Hinata menatap bingung pada Sasuke, mengamati wajah yang sedatar triplek yang biasa dihancurkan Hanabi saat latihan.

"Y-yang Mulia, tersenyumlah sedikit. Kau membuat orang ketakutan dengan wajah seperti itu." Yah, melupakan ketakutannya sendiri Hinata malah mengajak Sasuke berbicara.

"Biar saja."

"E-eh? K-kenapa? Kalau wajahmu tampan tapi sedatar itu, tidak akan ada yang mendekatimu," ujar Hinata dengan wajah inosen. Dahi Sasuke berkerut.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"S-saya? Saya hanyalah pelayan Putri Sakura, jadi Anda tak akan mungkin bisa menyamakan saya dengan putri-putri yang datang ke sini," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Oh," Sasuke menatap kesal gadis di sampingnya. Dasar tidak peka!

"Ayo, tersenyumlah," ucap Hinata sambil menarik ujung bibir Sasuke dengan jemari lentiknya tanpa sadar dengan penyamarannya sendiri.

Hinata ikut tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. Sadar tidak sadar, Sasuke yang semula ingin marah dan menepis tangan Hinata malah menarik tengkuk gadis itu untuk mendekat. Menyisakan jarak beberapa centi lalu menipiskan jarak dan menyatukan kedua bibir. Hinata membelalakkan matanya karena kaget.

Dan yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah suara tamparan dan derap kaki yang menjauh dari taman bunga.

"Apa yang aku lakukan barusan? Kenapa aku menciumnya?"

Sasuke menatap hampa pada sosok Hinata yang telah menjauh. Sasuke melihat gadis itu menangis setelah menampar wajahnya yang kini terasa perih.

"Tapi rasanya manis," Sasuke mengusap bibirnya dengan jemarinya. Rasa bersalah dan kenikmatan sesaat yang ia rasaka mengepungnya secara bersamaan.

'Apa aku harus minta maaf?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu berdebam kuat, Sakura mengalihkan pandangnnya karena terkejut. Mendapati Hinata dengan rambut kusut dan wajah sembab jelas membuatnya marah. Siapa yang berani-beraninya melakukan hal ini pada sahabatnya?

"Hinata, apa yang terjadi!?"

"S-sakura …, a-aku—"

Hinata merosot ke lantai sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya. Ia takut! Ucapan _nii-chan_ betul, jangan pernah percaya padanya! Hinata tahu arti peringatan itu sekarang.

…

"APA! Dia menciummu?!"

"J-jangan keras-keras, Sakura," Hinata berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang meledak karena marah.

"Seenaknya saja dia!"

"S-sudah! Lupakan saja. Toh, kita akan pulang besok."

"Tapi …, Hinata,"

"_D-daijoubu. Shinpai shinai de_."

Hinata memang bilang begitu tapi masalah hati siapa yang tahu? Separuh perasaannya merasa kesal, marah, dan menyesal ciuman pertamanya direbut begitu saja, tapi setengahnya ada perasaan aneh yang mengambang, tak jelas. Hinata tak tahu dan tak mau tahu. Ciuman tadi tidak ada apa-apanya kok! Kenapa kepikiran terus?! Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan frustasi.

"Aku akn pergi ke aula. Hinata, kau tinggal saja di kamar. Aku akan segera kembali,"

"Umm," Hinata mengangguk pelan. Seharian Hinata tak keluar kemanapun, bahkan Hinata melewatkan jadwal makan siangnya karena ia tak berani keluar selangkah pun dari kamar kecuali bersama Sakura.

Hinata duduk di tepi balkon dengan mantel menyelimuti tubuhnya. Menara timur ini cukup dekat dengan wilayah aula sehingga ia bisa melihat sinar terang dari aula beserta orang-orang yang berkumpul di bawah sana untuk pesta utama.

Hinata memandang ragu sesaat lalu masuk ke dalam dan meraih tas berisi pakaiannya. Mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya dan menarik sebuah dress putih tanpa lengan yang mencapai mata kakinya dan mantel bulu berwarna putih yang memiliki penutup kepala. Hinata mematut diri di cermin sesudah memakai dressnya. Sepasang sarung tangan putih dari tas Sakura ia ambil sambil berucap entah pada siapa, seakan-akan ada Sakura di situ dan Hinata meminta izin memakainya. Jepit rambut bermotif kupu-kupu putih ia selipkan pada helaian rambut indigo yang terurai sepinggang tak lupa melapisi kakinya dengan sepasang high heels putih dengan baluran benang keperakan.

Dengan hati-hati, Hinata mengambil sebuah topeng berwarna perak dan memakainya. Melangkah turun menuju aula utama. Mengambil tempat di pojok ruangan sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Sorot lampu terang diarahkan ke tengah, menyorot wajah tampan Sasuke yang memasuki aula dengan wajah sedater papan cucian. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menghindari dirinya terkena atensi berlebihan. Melirik sejenak, Hinata menyadari bahwa bekas tamparannya tadi pagi tidak tercetak dengan jelas. Syukur-syukur Sasuke tidak menyuruh para pengawal istana menyeretnya untuk dihukum.

"_Yokatta_ …," Hinata mendesah lega.

Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di hati Hinata kala mengingat ucapan Sakura pagi tadi, 'malam ini adalah klimaks acara hari ini'. Otomatis itu berarti bahwa Sasuke akan mengambil pilihan seorang gadis bagi masa depannya. Entah kenapa membayangkan itu terasa sesak. Hinata meremas mantelnya dengan kalut. Hinata memang tidak pernah merencanakan untuk menjadi salah satu dari pilihan itu tapi dia hanya penasaran. Dan hatinya berdegup cepat membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

Musik pengiring mengalun lembut dan Sasuke naik ke atas tanjakan tangga menuju kursi kebesaran yang telah diisi Raja Fugaku, Ratu Mikoto serta Itachi dan Konan. Dengan enggan Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya, ada sekumpulan gadis-gadis rebut di tengah ruangan, si gadis pink—Sakura yang menatap benci dengannya—duduk di sebuah meja bundar sambil menatap nyalang pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, masih mengamati seisi ruangan dan mengabaikan tatapan Sakura, matanya mendapati sesosok gadis yang mirip Hinata. Ya, mirip sekali, tubuh mungil, wajah putih, rambut indigo, bergaun seputih salju yang memikat—Lho?! Sasuke terperanjat, itu Hinata kan?

Apa seorang pelayan bisa memiliki setelan gaun mewah seperti itu? Lalu penampilan yang memikat itu … Wahh, Sasuke benar-benar merasa kalau wajahnya bersemu.

"Kenapa bengong, Sasuke?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang memukul wajahmu tadi pagi?" Itachi bertanya dengan iseng dan dihadiahi Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh. Sang Ibu hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Sudah menemukan calon yang tepat?"

"…,"

"Dasar. Ini hari terakhir, _otouto_."

"Biarkan saja, _Anata_. Sasuke masih muda."

"Tapi, Konan, dia sudah harus memiliki istri."

"Benar, Yang Mulia Ratu. Aku tidak menampik keharusan itu."

"Jadi bagaimana Sasuke?"

"…,"

"Ibu rasa gadis Haruno itu boleh juga."

Sasuke yang asyik melirik gadis yang mirip—memang benar-benar—Hinata itu tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan ibunya. APA?! Gadis barbar itu? Oh, tidak! Tidak akan pernah Sasuke menyetujui itu! Dan di bangkunya sendiri, Sakura sempat merasakan tengkuknya meremang.

"Aku menolak."

"Lho? Jadi siapa?" Mikoto menggeleng heran melihat sikap anaknya. Fugaku hanya diam, malas melakukan pertengkaran dengan anaknya di tengah acara begini.

"Ah, kelihatannya putri dari kerajaan Hyuuga tidak datang ya? Padahal Neji bilang adiknya datang akan datang. Aku ingin melihat adiknya yang katanya cantik itu. Terakhir aku melihat dia saat aku berkunjung ke sana lima tahun yang lalu," celetuk Itachi sambil menatap gadis-gadis yang hadir satu persatu.

"Ekhm, _Anata_."

"Hei, hei, jangan marah. Dia itu sudah seperti adikku sendiri tahu. Dia gadis yang manis, kau tahu kan mata keluarga Hyuuga yang unik, tanpa pupil begitu tapi berwarna ungu pucat. Rambutnya beda sendiri lho di antara keluarganya, warna indigo. Pokoknya dia _imouto_ yang manis sekali! " Itachi heboh sendiri menceritakan tentang adik kenalannya tanpa menyadari istrinya sudah menguarkan aura tidak enak.

Sasuke mulai tertarik mendengar obrolan kakaknya dan menguping pembicaraan itu. Deskripsi itu akrab di matanya. Seperti gadis yang selama beberapa hari ini diperhatikannya kan?

"Hei, _Aniki,_ siapa nama gadis yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau tertarik? Sayangnya dia tak cocok untukmu, lhoo~"

"Ck, _urusai_. Beritahu sajalah!"

"Namanya Hi—"

Fugaku memotong dengan tiba-tiba, "Sasuke, kau ikut denganku ke depan. Puncak acara telah dimulai."

"—nata"

Tapi Sasuke berada kurang lama di situ dan melewatkan kalimat Itachi sebelumnya, Hi— apa?

_Crap_!

Sasuke dimestikan untuk berdansa dengan gadis-gadis di sana sebelum lagu akan berakhir dan dia harus memilih. Bisa Sasuke lihat bahwa gadis bergaun putih yang diprediksinya adalah Hinata juga ikut terbawa arus keributan gadis-gadis untuk menyeruak ke tengah aula. Sasuke menyeringai.

Hinata memang semula berencana keluar sebelum pesta dansa dimulai—hanya ingin melihat keadaan Sasuke—, sayang seribu sayang ia malah digiring massa berupa gadis-gadis yang tak sengaja menyeret tubuh mungilnya ke tengah keramaian. Mantel Hinata terlepas, teronggok di lantai dan segera ditutupi oleh kaki-kaki jenjang yang ingin mendapatkan giliran pertama berdansa dengan sang pengeran.

"P-permisi, s-saya mau le—akh!"

Hinata bisa merasakan pinggangnya ditarik. Hinata sontak membelalakkan mata kala ia mendapati suara desisan kecewa dimana-mana disertai tatapan tajam dari seorang pemuda yang kini mendekap pinggang rampingnya.

Music mulai mengalun dan Hinata menjadi gadis beruntung yang memperoleh kesempatan pertama. Sakura bangkit dan menggebrak meja, "Hinata!"

Itachi cengo berat, "Lho, itu kan—Hinata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoo, aku menemukanmu lagi."

"L-lepaskan, Yang Mulia. Saya tidak boleh berada di sini."

"Berani memerintah orang yang berderajat lebih darimu, huh? Tidak buruk."

"T-tidak, bukan begitu. S-sakura-sama tidak boleh melihat saya." Yah, walaupun sebenarnya Sakura tak akan marah sih.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan kehadiranmu di sini?"

"I-itu …, P-pokoknya saya harus, e-eh?"

Sadar tidak sadar, Hinata telah mengikuti irama dansa di tengah aula. Jelas ia bisa, namanya juga seorang putri dari kerajaan Hyuuga yang menjunjung nilai seni yang tinggi. Sasuke tersenyum, menatap wajah manis Hinata yang memiliki beragam ekspresi tidak akan pernah membuatnya bosan. Ya, pilihan Sasuke telah jatuh pada gadis ini.

Lain Sasuke, lain Hinata.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau seorang pelayan bisa berdansa dengan baik, Hinata," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata. Hinata bingung, apa yang mesti dilakukannya? Duh, sial! Bisa-bisa dia ketahuan!

"I-itu— …,"

"Ssh, diamlah. Nikmati saja."

Hinata berusaha tenang, wajahnya mendongak. Mendapati senyum tipis Sasuke yang membuatnya tercengang. Tampan. Hinata baru tahu itu. Wajah angkuh sedatar tembok itu ternyata setampan ini. Dansa itu berlangsung cukup lama, dunia seakan menjadi milik mereka berdua.

Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat wajah Hinata, mata tanpa pupil, rambut indigo, sesuai ucapan Itachi.

"Kau … nama aslimu, Hyuuga Hinata bukan?" tebak Sasuke tiba-tiba, menyadari wajah Hinata memucat.

Hinata tercekat, lidahnya kelu. Seakan mendengar kekalutan Hinata, Sakura mendekati sang pemimpin orkestra dan memberitahukan sesuatu.

Pergantian musik!

Hinata tersentak tapi cepat bertindak, berputar sekali, untuk terakhir kalinya—melepaskan pelukan di pinggangnya—dan Hinata mundur secepatnya diikuti pergerakan gadis lain maju dan meraih lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecih, dia dibodohi lagi!

"Hei, Hinata! Ck, sial!"

Tapi ia bisa melihat Hinata telah keluar dari aula utama bersama Sakura. Sasuke berdecih pelan menyeruak kerumunan gadis yang mendesah kecewa untuk kedua kalinya dan menerobos pintu aula.

"Hei, apa yang dilakukan Sasuke?"

"Entahlah. Kenapa dia panik begitu?"

Itachi dan Konan menatap heran pada Sasuke yang berlari keluar tanpa mempedulikan atensi gadis-gadis yang ada.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau kemari?"

"A-aku tidak tahu akan begini jadinya. Sakura …, kita pulang saja. Aku sudah ketahuan."

"Baiklah, Hinata. Kita pulang sekarang!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari tiba setelah semalam Sasuke diceramahi bukan hanya oleh Fugaku tetapi juga Mikoto dan Konan karena dia seenaknya meninggalkan acara dan Itachi harus merelakan segenap jiwa dan raganya menghadapi gadis-gadis muda yang seharusnya berdansa dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke merutuk kesal. Sudah semalam kehilangan jejak, paginya, kamar Sakura dan Hinata sudah kosong melompong. Bersih seperti belum ditempati sebelumnya. Mereka pergi di malam hari.

"Ibu, sudahlah. Sasuke tidak salah juga. Lagipula kalau Ibu bersabar, Sasuke akan membawakan Ibu seorang calon menantu dalam beberapa hari. Benar kan, Sasuke?"

Itachi tersenyum dengan jempol mengacung. Sasuke menyeringai, anikinya cukup berguna juga di saat-saat begini.

"Apa itu benar, Sasuke?"

"Ya. Dia adalah gadis yang berdansa denganku semalam, seorang Hyuuga."

"Benarkah? Baiklah, Ibu akan memaafkanmu kali ini. Dan kau harus bisa membawanya ke sini secepatnya!"

Sasuke tersenyum.

Tunggulah, Hinata! Kau akan menjadi milikku!

"_Aniki_, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Baiklah. Tapi kau berhutang padaku ya?"

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**First?**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menghela napas berat. Sudah hari kedua dia pulang dan raganya begitu tidak bersemangat. Hinata menepuk-nepuk gaun berwarna ungu pastelnya yang terkena debu. Tak lama ia meraih bunga yang ia petik di taman kerajaan. Tersenyum sendu, bukankah Hinata harusnya senang berhasil kabur dengan selamat. Tapi hatinya protes karena ada sesuatu yang salah.

Hinata menjatuhkan bunga-bunga itu sampai berserakan di tanah, menangkupkan kedua tangan di wajahnya lalu terisak pelan.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" Sakura yang datang berkunjung menatap miris pada teman sepermainannya. Sakura ikut berjongkok dan mengusap air mata Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja menangis seperti ini. Rasanya sesak."

"Kau mau tahu? Apa yang mau kukatakan kemarin saat kita ada di kerajaan Uchiha."

Hinata menatap heran pada Sakura masih dengan agak sesenggukan Hinata menjawab, "A-apa?"

"Kau menyukainya. Begitu pula dengan dia."

Hinata tercekat. "T-tidak mungkin."

"Hei, hei, kalau tidak kenapa kau merasa sesak. Takut atau benci? Jangan bohong Hinata. Aku mengenalmu sejak dulu," Sakura tersenyum tipis pada HInata yang telah berhenti menangis.

"T-tapi—"

"Ah, kau ini! Benar-benar susah dibilangi ya?" Sakura mengangkat tangannya, ingin menoyor jidat Hinata. Hinata merapatkan kelopak matanya karena takut.

"A-ah, Sakura, _ittai_…," Hinata meringis menyadari kepalanya di tepuk agak kuat.

"Eh, bukan aku yang memukulmu."

"T-tapi …,"

"Kalau kau memang suka, lantas kenapa meninggalkanku?"

"E-eh? S-siap—"

Sakura menyelinap pergi meninggalkan temanya setelah sebelumnya member isyarat—kubunuh kau kalau mengusiknya—pada pria yang ada di belakang Hinata.

"Yang M-mulia?"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu dasar putri penipu."

"A-aku tidak menipumu, kok," Hinata merengut kesal karena dituduh menipu. Tapi ada perasaan emnggelitik yang kini kembali menyeruak di hatinya.

"Dasar. Kau mengelabuiku," Sasuke berdecak, pura-pura marah.

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa padamu?" Hinata memandang Sasuke yang ikut berjongkok di sebelahnya.

Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan meletakkannya di ulu hatinya, "Di sini, kau membawanya pergi."

Wajah Hinata memerah.

"K-kalau ingin menggangguku, pulang saja."

"Hei, aku tidak berbakat untuk bohong sepertimu. Sekali lagi akan kukatakan padamu, dan ini bukan bohong—"

Sasuke tidak sempat bebicara lagi saat Hinata mengecup bibirnya. Sasuke menyeringai tipis, Hinata sendiri tidak sadar bahwa ia reflex melakukan itu.

"Kelihatannya tidak sia-sia aku menemui ayah dan saudara lelakimu untuk meminta restu ya?"

"A-apa? Kau—"

"Menikahlah denganku, Hinata?"

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, separuh tidak percaya. Jsi apa yang dikatakan Neji dan Tenten selama ini bohong? Karena hal yang Hinata rasakan sekarang adalah kebahagiaan yang merekah.

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke kini tersenyum lembut, tatapan matanya juga melembut.

Hinata tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Sasuke, sampai Sasuke sedikit kewalahan menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh ke rerumputan yang masih berhiaskan embun dan dikelilingi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

"Semangat sekali?"

"A-aku senang. Itu saja."

"Jadi?"  
>"As your pleasure, My King"<p> 


End file.
